castlevaniafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Castlevania: Lords of Shadow
Castlevania: Lords of Shadow es la primera entrega de la saga Castlevania desarrollada para la séptima generación encabezada Microsoft Xbox 360 y Sony PlayStation 3. Fue desarrollada por MercurySteam y publicado por Konami. Hideo Kojima, creador de la saga Metal Gear, también trabajó como asesor, llevando a la saga Castlevania hacia nuevos horizontes de acuerdo con la conferencia de prensa en el evento E3. El videojuego supone un nuevo reinicio a la saga, perdiendo el canon respecto a las anteriores entregas. Sigue la épica cruzada de Gabriel Belmont, que busca venganza por el asesinato de su esposa, y su lucha contra los misteriosos Señores de la Sombra que llevan al mundo a la oscuridad. En diciembre del año 2010, Konami anunció dos paquetes de contenido de descarga para el videojuego con el fin de continuar su historia: Reverie (marzo de 2011) y Resurrection (junio de 2011). El día 05/06/2013, el videojuego fue anunciado para ser publicado nuevamente para PC en agosto de del año 2013, como una Edición Definitiva (Ultimate Edition), incluyendo a los paquetes Reverie y Resurrection. Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Collector's Edition fue publicada el día 31/10/2013, incluyendo al videojuego principal y todo su contenido de descarga disponible, además de su secuela Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate y una versión demo de la segunda entrega Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. Producción Castlevania: Lords of Shadow se anunció originalmente durante el evento Games Convention 2008 en Leipzig durante agosto. Se anunció al público sin el título Castlevania, sin embargo, para no eclipsar al videojuego Castlevania Judgment, que estaba siendo demostrado en el momento. El videojuego fue revelado más adelante como siendo un título de la saga Castlevania durante la conferencia del evento E3 2009 en junio de ese mismo año. Un trailer de promoción actualizado fue mostrado en el evento Gamescom 2009 en agosto del mismo año, mostrando un clip que implicaba fuertemente que el antagonista era, de hecho, Drácula, sin embargo, esto no fue confirmado con certeza en las entrevistas posteriores. Más tarde, según la página de Twitter de David Cox, Gabriel se había confirmado como un Belmont. También afirmó que la Cruz de Combate no reemplazaría al látigo Matavampiros (Vampire Killer) que el clan Belmont ha utilizado en los videojuegos anteriores, además indicar que el videojuego tiene lugar en el año 1047, sigo XI, siendo entonces anterior a los sucesos del videojuego Castlevania: Lament of Innocence. Aunque David Cox declararía que el videojuego no seguiría la línea de tiempo establecida. Comunicados de prensa Personajes Elenco * Robert Carlyle: Gabriel Belmont * Natascha McElhone: Marie Belmont * Aleksandar Mikic: Pan * Patrick Stewart: Zobek * Grace Vance: Laura * Richard Ridings: Cornell * Emma Ferguson: Claudia * Ève Karpf: Baba Yaga * Adrian Schiller: Abad Dorin * Jason Sampson: Chupacabras * Sally Knyvette: Carmilla * Jason Isaacs: Satán * Colin McFarlane: El Olvidado Jugabilidad Castlevania: Lords of Shadow es un videojuego de acción y aventura en tercera persona en el que el jugador controla el personaje principal, Gabriel Belmont. El combate consiste en una cruz con cadena retráctil llamado la Cruz de Combate. El jugador puede realizar hasta cuarenta movimientos de combinación desbloqueables con él. Los comandos consisten en ataques directos para infligir daño a enemigos individuales y ataques de área débiles cuando están rodeados de ellos. También es capaz de interacciones con armas secundarias, tales como dagas de plata, frascos de agua bendita,contenedores de hadas y los raros cristales oscuros que se puedan actualizar. Además, las habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo de la Cruz de Combate se pueden combinar el sistema de Magia Luminosa y Magia Oscura, que tienen como objetivo mejorar la capacidad defensiva y la ofensiva, respectivamente. La Cruz de Combate puede ser actualizada y también se puede utilizar para proteger contra el ataque de un oponente. Los desarrolladores trataron de llegar a nuevas audiencias distanciando éste videojuego de los anteriores en la saga Castlevania, pero mantienen algunos elementos intactos para no alienar a los fans de la franquicia. Por ejemplo, los vampiros y los hombres lobo son recurrentes enemigos en el videojuego, pero otros enemigos existentes incluyen trolls, arañas gigantes y criaturas como goblins. Los enemigos pueden ser derrotados por los puntos de experiencia, que se puede utilizar para la compra de combinaciones de movimientos o para aumentar las habilidades de los jugadores aún más. El videojuego contiene patrones de gran escala conocido como titanes. La Cruz de Combate se puede utilizar para luchar en sus cuerpos y navegar por ellos, y romper las runas que animan el titán. Cuando el jugador los derrota, reciben elementos conocidos como reliquias, que les pueden ayudar con otros problemas en el juego. Al igual que en los títulos originales de la saga Castlevania, plataformas y puzzles son un componentes clave y se muestran en cincuenta niveles. El jugador puede controlar Gabriel saltar mayoría de las distancias, guión o mantener el equilibrio por encima de fosas mortales. La Cruz de Combate puede ser usada para fines de exploración, como escalar paredes, rápel y movimientos de balanceo en las lagunas. Algunas secuencias del juego exigen al jugador para resolver los puzzles físicos o enigmas. Por otra parte, ciertos objetos en movimiento puede provocar reacciones en cadena y caminos abiertos a nuevas áreas. El jugador puede explorar los niveles con el fin de encontrar elementos ocultos, lo que puede aumentar la salud o habilidades mágicas. Estos artículos son "joyas", hay tres tipos, incluyendo gemas de vida, gemas de luz y gemas oscuras. Estos pueden aumentar la resistencia de vida, la capacidad mágica luminosa y habilidad mágica oscuridad, respectivamente. Controles Armas Cruz de Combate: Es el arma principal del juego. Es una cruz que posee una cadena extensible permitiéndole al jugador lanzar ataques a larga distancia. Es el arma firma de la Hermandad de la Luz, aunque Gabriel posee la mas poderosa, siendo conocida como el Matavampiros. La cruz de actualiza tres veces a lo largo del juego. Dagas de Plata: Son las primeras armas secundarias que se obtienen en el juego. Como su nombre lo indica, son dagas de plata que pueden dañar a enemigos que estén más allá del rango de la Cruz de Combate. Son la mejor arma contra los licántropos. Cristales Oscuros: Posiblemente el arma mas poderosa del juego, los cristales son pura Magia Oscura, que son un fenómeno natural que crece en zonas con una alta concentración de energía de las Sombras. Se necesitan cuatro fragmentos para hacer que todo un cristal. Exactamente cómo se desconoce, pero aplastando uno de estos cristales convocará a un poderoso demonio sombra que absolutamente devastará enemigos. Debido al alto grado de poder que tiene dentro de ellos, Gabriel sólo puede llevar a un cristal oscuro a la vez. Viales de Agua Bendita: Las ultimas armas secundarias, que fueron tomadas por Gabriel de Vincent Dorin. Los viales de agua bendita son arrojados a los enemigos y crea una onda de choque que daña a los enemigos cercanos. Son la mejor arma contra los vampiros. Hadas: Son una nueva arma secundaria única del juego. Cuando es liberada por el jugador, el hada se dirigirá directamente a un enemigo para distraerlo temporalmente, dándole al jugador el tiempo suficiente para ejecutar ataques. Poderes Mágicos Magia Luminosa: Una forma de magia blanca que cuando se activa, el cuerpo de Gabriel estará rodeado de un aura azul, la infusión de sus armas con la energía luminosa que le permite a Gabriel recuperar vida con cada ataque, así como desbloquear habilidades especiales con determinadas armas secundarias, como el Escudo Divino creado por el uso de la magia luminosa y un vial de agua bendita juntos Magia Oscura: Una forma de magia negra que cuando se activa, el cuerpo de Gabriel estará rodeado de un aura de color rojo, la infusión de sus armas con la energía oscura e incrementar el daño de sus ataques, así como también desbloquear habilidades especiales con determinadas armas secundarias , como la Daga Explosiva creada por la combinación de las Dagas de Plata con magia oscura. Reliquias Guantelete Oscuro: Una reliquia obtenida al matar al Caballero Negro. Es un guantelete mágico que le otorga a Gabriel una fuerza tremenda, capaz de mover obstáculos pesados perforando ellos, junto con la capacidad para conjurar las llamas del infierno de su puño para incinerar a todos los enemigos. También otorga a su usuario la capacidad de defender y contrarrestar los ataques místicos. Botas Ciclón: Unas reliquias obtenidas al matar a Cornell. Son un par de botas mágicas que le permite a Gabriel moverse a velocidades enormes, siendo capaz de liberar poderosos y rápidos ataques muy devastadores, pero sobre todo es que le permiten Gabriel saltar mucho más lejos, saltando después de realizar una carrera de velocidad al esprintar. Hombreras del Serafín: Unas reliquias obtenidas al matar a Carmilla. Son un par de Guardahombros mágicos que le permiten a Gabriel realizar un doble salto, brotando unas alas fantasmales de la espalda de Gabriel momentáneamente y lo impulsan hacia arriba, desapareciendo inmediatamente después de hacerlo, por lo que las áreas previamente inaccesibles se vuelven más fáciles de llegar. También le permiten a Gabriel realizar nuevas combinaciones aéreas de movimientos. Historia Castlevania: Lords of Shadow acontece en una época apocalíptica, situado en Europa durante la Edad Media en el año 1047. Esto convierte a Gabriel en el primer Belmont de una linea de tiempo alterna de la actual (hecha por IGA). El Lago del Olvido Todo comienza en un pequeño pueblo de Europa del Este al que Gabriel acude en busca del Guardián del Lago para que le ayude a resucitar a su difunta esposa. A su llegada el pueblo es invadido por licántropos a los que Gabriel extermina rápidamente. Siguiendo las indicaciones de un anciano de la aldea, Gabriel se adentra en el bosque y después de descansar junto a una fogata al frente es sobresaltado por los aullidos de los licántropos que se dirigen a su encuentro. En ese momento aparece un caballo con líneas celestes dibujadas sobre su cuerpo y lo ayuda a cruzar el bosque para luego desaparecer enigmáticamente. Una vez cruzado el bosque Gabriel se encuentra ante una zona pantanosa infestada de goblins que deberá atravesar. Por el camino encuentra una cripta que el alquimista Rinaldo Gandolfi había usado para crear un mecanismo para mejorar la Cruz de Combate que porta Gabriel, gracias a esa mejora la Cruz podría usarse para escalar y atrapar enemigos a distancia. Ya en el Templo del Dios Antiguo, Pan, el Guardián del Lago somete a Gabriel a una prueba antes de permitirle el paso a través de la puerta de entrada al Lago del Olvido, lugar en que un hombre puede comunicarse con los muertos. En el Lago del Olvido Gabriel debe enfrentarse a un Titán de Hielo en una lucha encarnizada de la que es salvado en el último momento por otro miembro de la Hermandad de la Luz, Zobek. Por fin Gabriel consigue comunicarse con Marie, su difunta esposa, que le revela que la única forma de liberar a los espíritus atrapados al haberse separado la tierra del cielo, es encontrando los fragmentos de la Máscara de Dios que poseen los Señores Oscuros. Zobek confirma a Gabriel que ha sido enviado por Pan para ayudarle. Juntos trazan un plan para hacerse con los fragmentos de la Máscara de Dios siendo Gabriel el encargado de ir al encuentro del Señor Oscuro de los Licántropos mientras Zobek iría a la tierra de los vampiros para despejar el camino. Por último irían los dos por el tercer Señor Oscuro. Antes de separarse Zobek le hace entrega a Gabriel de un amuleto de Magia Luminosa para ayudarlo en su camino. El último Titán Después de atravesar un bosque encantado Gabriel da con otra cripta de Gandolfi en la que mejorar una vez más su Cruz de Combate, que ahora será capaz de domar bestias usando la cadena con púas a modo de riendas improvisadas. Más adelante en el camino Gabriel se encuentra con una joven muchacha de nombre Claudia y al Caballero Negro que la acompaña. Ella le explica que el Caballero Negro es una creación de su padre para protegerla al que ella alimenta con las almas de los malvados que se adentran por aquellas tierras. Claudia lee la mente de Gabriel y conmovida por la noble intención de este le ofrece su ayuda para continuar su camino atravesando el Santuario de los Titanes, donde se encuentra la última Titán. El combate es incluso más desigual que con el Titán de Hielo pero gracias a la ayuda de Claudia y su Caballero Negro, Gabriel logra derrotarla con un cristal de poder. Esa misma noche Gabriel tiene un perturbador sueño en el que sin razón alguna asesina a Claudia. Despierta sobresaltado por la imagen de Claudia moribunda y ante sus ojos se encuentra Pan, observándolo. Gabriel, aun confuso por el sueño, decide abandonar a Claudia con la intención de evitar que su sueño se haga realidad a lo que Pan replica que es demasiado tarde, no fue un sueño, Gabriel mató a Claudia. Casi sin tiempo para reaccionar Pan le dice que debe quitarle el Guantelete Oscuro al Caballero Negro porque lo va a necesitar durante su viaje. En ese mismo momento el Caballero Negro aparece y al ver el cadáver de Claudia entra en cólera y ataca a un aturdido Gabriel que haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas consigue derrotar al Caballero Negro obteniendo su Guantelete Oscuro. Señor Oscuro Licántropo A través de las tierras de los licántropos Gabriel consigue encontrar un amuleto de Magia Oscura, mientras masacra a las bestias que allí habitan. Finalmente Gabriel se acude al encuentro del Señor Oscuro Licántropo, Cornell, el cual le explica los orígenes de La Hermandad de la Luz afirmando que fue fundada por los que hoy son conocidos como Los Señores Oscuros. Esta revelación desconcierta a Gabriel que se niega a creer las palabras de su enemigo, no obstante aprecia que el uniforme que viste Cornell es muy similar al de La Hermandad de la Luz aunque ajado por el tiempo. Después de revelar a Cornell que su objetivo es reunir las piezas de la Máscara de Dios que tienen los Señores Oscuros para deshacer el conjuro que ha separado el cielo de la tierra, Gabriel se dispone a comenzar el inminente combate. En un principio Cornell se ve superado por el creciente poder de Gabriel y viéndose acorralado libera su auténtica forma, bestial y corrupta después de haber sido consumido por años de oscuridad. Aun así Gabriel consigue imponerse de forma contundente sobre su oponente asesinándolo brutalmente con su propio martillo de guerra, destrozándolo en el proceso. Una vez eliminado el primero Señor Oscuro Gabriel se hace con las Botas Ciclón de Cornell (un regalo de la Hermandad de la Luz por su valentía) con las que adquiere una velocidad y capacidad de salto superior y recupera la primera fracción de la Máscara de Dios. En ese momento aparece ante Gabriel un águila gigantesca con líneas celestes dibujadas sobre su cuerpo, de forma similar al caballo que había visto antes, y le ayuda a avanzar hacia la siguiente zona. Ante las dudas de Gabriel sobre la motivación para ayudarle el ave contesta que no sirve a nadie y que en realidad no lo está ayudando. El Castillo de Vampiros Después de vencer al Ogro del castillo abandonado y derrotar a la Bruja de los Cuervos, el caballo celeste ayuda por última vez a Gabriel trasladándolo a las colinas heladas, la tierra de los vampiros. Allí encuentra a Zobek que le informa sobre un monje que tiene una potente reliquia para derrotar a los vampiros, previsíblemente agua bendita. En el camino hasta llegar al monje Gabriel mejora la Cruz de Combate en otra cripta del alquimista Gandolfi y para transformarla en la "Matavampiros". Una vez superadas sin demasiadas dificultades las trampas del castillo en el que se recluía el monje, logran quitarle el amuleto que guardaba para si habiendo dejado a merced de los vampiros al resto de habitantes del castillo. Gabriel, visiblemente perturbado por la actitud del anciano y siguiendo el consejo de Zobek, abandona el lugar llevándose consigo el agua bendita. No pasan mas que unos segundos antes de que la habitación en la que se recluía el ciego anciano se vea inundada por vampiros que por fin tienen a su alcance al que tanto tiempo les había eludido. Ya en la aldea Gabriel se enfrenta al teniente vampiro destrozándolo sin contemplaciones. Una vez dentro del castillo de los vampiros acaba con el macabro carnicero y con la creación del Dr. Frankstein, una araña mecánica comandada por un pequeño vampiro grotesco. Después de enfrentar todos estos peligros se encuentre en su camino con Laura, una vampiresa con aspecto de una inocente niña y actitud caprichosa que obliga a Gabriel a participar en una partida de una especie de ajedrez vampírico para poder seguir adelante. Gabriel derrota sin problemas a Laura pero ello no puede aceptarlo por lo que envía a tres de sus juguetes diabólicos contra el, pero Gabriel es demasiado poderoso y no requiere esfuerzo por su parte para eliminarlos. En un intento desesperado por imponerse ante Gabriel, Laura lanza todo su poder contra el en forma de rayos que a punto están de matar a Gabriel si no fuera por su esposa que aparece en el último momento para salvarle. Laura desiste y deja marchar a Gabriel. La mente de Gabriel empieza resquebrajarse, su voluntad se diluye, al borde de la rendición su esposa le anima a seguir adelante en su misión. Con energías renovadas y motivado por el mensaje de su esposa consigue entrar en el castillo y derrotar al comandante vampiro. Señora Oscura Vampiro Finalmente Gabriel encuentra a la Señora Oscura Vampiro, Carmilla, cuyos ropajes recuerdan también al uniforme de Gabriel lo que confirma que muy probablemente la historia de Cornell era cierta, Los Señores Oscuros fueron antaño miembros de la Hermandad de la Luz. Teniendo esto en cuenta Carmilla advierte a Gabriel que si consigue acabar con todos ellos quizás su alma quedaría consumida por la oscuridad al haber asesinado a todos los miembros fundadores de la Hermandad y que en última instancia acabaría siendo El Señor Oscuro . Gabriel, cada vez más imprudente, ignora los comentarios de Carmilla considerando que son más bien fruto del miedo y se dispone a acabar con ella. Durante el combate Carmilla, al igual que Cornell, se ve superada e intenta huir volando, pero Gabriel no pierde su concentración y en un movimiento imposible consigue alcanzar con su Cruz de Combate al objetivo y le atraviesa su corazón. Gabriel, impasible, reclama su premio por derrotar a la Señora Oscura y obtiene los Hombreras del Serafín, que fueron regalo de la Hermandad de la Luz para Carmilla por ser tan agraciada y pura de corazón, aunque al haber sido corrompidas por un Señor Oscuro solo queda una pequeña fracción de su poder. Obtiene una fracción de la Máscara de Dios y en ese mismo instante aparece Pan que lo invita a entrar en un portal de sangre para emprender el camino final. Baba Yaga Gabriel llega a un lugar sombrío con hierba espesa infestada de zombies, luego llega a la casa de Baba, le dice que lo ayudará si le lleva la rosa azul para recuperar su belleza, Gabriel encuentra una llave roja después de derrotar a los espantapájaros. Baba Yaga hace un hechizo y mete a Gabriel en la caja de música allí encuentra otras llaves de colores y completa la música encontrando la Rosa Azul. Y Baba Yaga como lo prometió lo envía al Cementerio de Titanes. En el camino derrota al enterrador y llega al mundo de los nigromantes donde está el último Señor Oscuro. Guerrero de Plata Gabriel se encuentra con Pan y este le dice que uno de los caminos termina aquí, y se convierte en el Guerrero de Plata, y le quita toda la magia a Gabriel. Durante el combate le entrega primero la Magia Luminosa y luego la Magia Oscura y le enseña a utilizarlas sabiamente. Gabriel termina derrotándolo. Y le dice que él no quería eso y le pregunta el porque de la pelea. Pan le dice que su muerte era necesaria para continuar con su camino, ya que si el moría se abrirían las puertas del abismo del nigromante, le dice que él había aceptado su destino, ¿Aceptas el tuyo?. Y muere. Señor Oscuro de los Nigromantes Un eclipse recibe a Gabriel en el abismo que después de superar varios obstáculos llega hasta la misma Muerte en forma de un brujo nigromante que se une con el cadáver de un Titán Dragón, dando lugar al Titán Dracolich. La batalla es muy difícil y larga pero Gabriel logra derrotarlo. Una vez derrotado se abre ante Gabriel el camino hacia el último señor oscuro. Gabriel no encuentra oponente alguno a su llegada no obstante si que obtiene el último pedazo de la Máscara de Dios y consigue por fin reconstruirla. Con la Máscara de Dios restaurada aparece Zobek y le felicita por hacer un buen trabajo. Gabriel observa que Zobek porta una máscara similar en la mano pero esta está destrozada. Con un movimiento rápido Zobek se ajusta la máscara en la cara y se muestra como el último Señor Oscuro, El Señor Oscuro de los Nigromantes: Zobek. Zobek seguro de su triunfo revela que fue el quien creó el hechizo que separó el Cielo de la Tierra. También le explica que durante todo el viaje había estado controlando la voluntad de Gabriel gracias a que Gabriel obtuvo el Guantelete Negro que estaba a control de Zobek. Así mismo explica que lo único que se interponía en su camino era la pequeña Claudia y su Caballero Negro por lo que cuando Gabriel dormía le puso la máscara rota que hacía expulsar la sed de sangre, el ansia por asesinar, destruir, aniquilar, que permanecían latentes en el corazón de Gabriel, solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón. Así mismo le hizo ver que en realidad el propio Gabriel mató a su esposa Marie. Gabriel, encolerizado y trastornado por la revelación que por otra parte no puede negar, ataca a Zobek pero este aprovechando la ira y el descontrol de su enemigo lanza un poderoso hechizo sobre Gabriel dejándole prácticamente muerto. Zobek ríe triunfante con la Máscara de Dios en sus manos pero repentinamente se escucha una voz. La voz explica que ha estado manipulándole, al igual que Zobek había hecho con Gabriel. Una vez explicado que todo lo ocurrido responde únicamente a su voluntad para conseguir un propósito mayor ejecuta a Zobek incinerándolo. Cuando Zobek por fin ha muerto la voz se muestra como un hombre desnudo rodeado por una nube negra, el ángel caído, Satán. Con la máscara en su poder está preparado para enfrentarse a Dios. Mientras, Gabriel se debate entre la vida y la muerte, desde el más allá reclaman su extenuada alma pero Marie acude una vez más en ayuda de su amado y con el poder de los tres fundadores de la Hermandad De La Luz, Gabriel Belmont, el primer Belmont, resucita para librar la última batalla y liberar las almas de su cautiverio. La Batalla Final Satán trata de convencer a Gabriel para que se una a él, pero este se niega. El combate es devastador pero muy igualado. Aquí es donde Gabriel tiene todo su poder en su máxima expresión. Tras el salvaje combate Gabriel estrangula a Satán liberando una explosión luminosa y agonizando de dolor le pide perdón a Dios y éste último desaparece. Todas las almas son liberadas y Marie se despide definitivamente de Gabriel. Entre el tumulto Gabriel consigue apreciar la figura de Claudia que le sonríe mientras se desvanece. Gabriel Belmont se arrodilla en el suelo llorando cegado por la rabia y la desolación mientras yace a su lado la Máscara de Satán. El principio del fin Un misterioso hombre cubierto con una túnica negra recorre una iglesia vacía hasta llegar a una pared detrás de la capilla. Con un golpe certero rompe la pared que revela una estancia oculta, el acceso a un templo lúgubre, destruido por el paso de los años. La figura se eleva en el aire y entra a una cámara donde podía verse algo de luz. El misterioso individuo se aparta la capucha que le cubría el rostro revelando su verdadera identidad, Zobek el Señor Oscuro Nigromante, con una apariencia ligeramente distinta a la de tiempo atrás. Por sorpresa Zobek comienza a hablar con una figura sentada sobre lo que parecen los restos de un destruido trono, envuelto por una capa roja, de tez blanca y ojos demoníacos. - "Un lugar inesperado para el escondite del Príncipe de las Tinieblas. ¿Y dónde has estado todo este tiempo... Gabriel?", dice Zobek. La figura salta exasperado del trono y le grita: - "No te atrevas a llamarme así, !Eu sunt Dracul!", replica Gabriel. Gabriel desaparece entre sombras y acecha a Zobek mientras éste le advierte de que los acólitos de Satán se están preparando para su inminente regreso y hay que derrotarlos definitivamente. Gabriel aparece por la espalda de Zobek intentando morderlo pero con un rápido movimiento Zobek se tele-transporta detrás de él arrojándolo mediante un conjuro a través del rosetón acristalado de la iglesia. Gabriel cae al vacío formando un cráter al tocar tierra firme, de pronto varias ráfagas de luz se proyectan sobre su cuerpo, sonidos artificiales llenan el ambiente, gritos de gente asustada por lo que acaban de ver, una ciudad moderna se extiende hacia donde alcanza la vista. Ya en el suelo Zobek le dice que sabe es lo que quiere. - "No puedo morir... todavía, tampoco puedo vivir", dice Gabriel. - "Ayúdame y podré liberarte de tu inmortalidad", le promete Zobek. Gabriel grita al cielo y desaparece tras unos segundos envuelto en una nube. Tras esto, Zobek se despide de él, diciéndole que su tormento terminará pronto. Referencias a otros videojuegos El videojuego incluye "bromas internas" y easter eggs como guiños hacia los elementos de los videojuegos anteriores de la saga Castlevania, e incluso otras franquicias y otras multimedias. Se puede consultar las páginas de los videojuegos o personajes para obtener más información. Saga Castlevania * El concepto original detrás de Castlevania: Lords of Shadow era rehacer el videojuego Castlevania original, protagonizado por Simon Belmont. Si bien esta idea finalmente no fue seguida, el protagonista Gabriel Belmont lleva una armadura que es una reminiscencia de la ilustración y sprite de Simon en el videojuego Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. El desarrollador de Castlevania: Lords of Shadow David Cox, mencionó en una entrevista que Gabriel está usando una armadura similar a la de Simon. Esta es probablemente una referencia a Gabriel siendo el primer protagonista de una nueva saga Castlevania, como Simon lo era de la franquicia original. * La postura básica de pie y traje para Gabriel Belmont son similares a los de Simon Belmont y Trevor Belmont en los primeros videojuegos de la saga Castlevania y sus correspondientes ilustraciones de cubierta. * El Carnicero Maligno era originalmente un enemigo en el videojuego Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow. Apareció también en videojuegos posteriores. * La Bruja Cuervo Malphas es una nueva toma del personaje jefe/enemigo clásico de la saga Castlevania, Malphas. * El Señor de los Licántropos se nombrado como Cornell, que es un guiño al personaje protagonista procedente del videojuego Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness, Cornell "Blue Crescent Moon" el hombre lobo. * Un Slogra fallecido, personaje jefe recurrente en los videojuegos Super Castlevania IV, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night y enemigo regular en varios videojuegos posteriores, puede verse en el fondo durante la escena posterior a la secuencia de créditos. 'Castlevania' * La Caja de Música en el Capítulo 9 interpreta el tema musical "Vampire Killer", originario del videojuego Castlevania original. Castlevania II: Simon's Quest * El Bosque de Veros en el Capítulo 5 es también el nombre de un lugar en este videojuego. 'Castlevania: Rondo of Blood' * Carmilla, Señora de los Vampiros, comparte el mismo nombre con "Carmilla", un personaje jefe común de la saga original. * Laura comparten el mismo nombre con la sirviente de Carmilla en el Escenario 4 y Escenario 4'. * El nombre de la novia de uno de los caballeros caídos es "Iris", el nombre de uno de los personajes de Castlevania: Rondo of Blood. Esto podría ser una coincidencia sin embargo, ya que es un nombre bastante común. 'Castlevania: Symphony of the Night' * El nombre de uno de los comandantes de vampiros es Olrox. Este es el nombre de un personaje jefe en el videojuego Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, cuyo personaje está basado en el "Conde Orlok". * Uno de los caballeros caídos menciona una leyenda en la cual la familia Bernhard hizo un pacto con un demonio para construir su castillo, y debido a su naturaleza caótica, está en constante cambio. Esto es similar a lo que diría Alucard sobre el Castillo de Drácula a Renard. 'Castlevania: Lament of Innocence' * El castillo original del Señor de los Vampiros era de la familia Bernhard. Este es un guiño hacia Walter Bernhard, el vampiro y el antagonista principal del videojuego. Walter Bernhard mencionado específicamente en el videojuego Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate. * Se menciona el rumor de que Gabriel Belmont seria el hijo de uno de los nobles de la familia Cronqvist. Este es un guiño hacia un personaje, Mathias Cronqvist, que pasó a convertirse en Drácula, haciendo alusión al destino final de Gabriel. * Rinaldo Gandolfi es el creador de la Cruz de Combate, apodado Matavampiros (Vampire Killer). Este es un guiño al personaje del mismo nombre en el el videojuego Castlevania: Lament of Innocence. El apodo es un guiño al látigo legendario en la serie original que Rinaldo Gandolfi ayudó a crear para Leon Belmont. * El Olvidado se basa en un jefe del mismo nombre el cual puede ser enfrentado de marena opcional. 'Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin' * El abad Dorin comparte el mismo apellido con Vincent Dorin, el monje mercader de éste videojuego anterior. Otras referencias en el videojuego le dan el nombre completo de Vicent Dorin al igual que aquel monje. * El nombre de uno de los comandantes vampiro es Brauner. Este es el nombre del señor de los vampiros y amo del castillo castillo demoníaco en el videojuego. 'Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia' * El nombre de uno de los pueblos se llama Wygol, que es la aldea principal de aquel videojuego. * Albus, uno de los principales personajes del videojuego, utiliza un revolver que es denominado 'Agartha'. El nombre de la ciudad perdida de Agharta en el videojuego Castlevania: Lords os Shadow es una referencia al nombre de esa arma de fuego. Otras franquicias 'Metal Gear' * Es posible añadir la bandana de Solid Snake y Solid Eye al atuendo normal de Gabriel. Solid Snake es el personaje principal de la saga Metal Gear, otra franquicia de Konami mundialmente reconocida. * La primera vez que se juega el escenario Refectorio, justo antes de la batalla con el Carnicero Maligno, Gabriel entra en un pequeño pasillo y entonces la música cambia brevemente al tema principal del videojuego Metal Gear Solid. 'The Legend of Zelda' * Al final del Bosque Encantado existe una nota de un caballero que describe el trasfondo para el tocón, llamándolo como el "Gran Árbol Dekub". Esta es una clara referencia al Gran Árbol Deku de esa saga. 'Portal' * Otro caballero en otro escenario mencionaba en sus escritos que se estaba muriendo de hambre, y esperaba de encontrar comida. Al final de su nota que dice "El 'Pastel' no es una mentira" ("The 'Cake' is not a lie"). Este es un guiño al videojuego, en donde se aprende que "... el pastel es una mentira" ("...the cake is a lie"). * En uno de los escenarios finales, uno de los pergaminos de los caballeros dice que los nigromantes usan Magia de Apertura para crear sus portales espejos, siendo una referencia hacia Aperture Science, una fundación ficticia en el videojuego. 'Day of the Tentacle' * En el escenario de la de Torre de la Abadía hay una nota de un caballero caído que se lamenta sobre las muertes de sus amigos el hermano Bernard y la hermana Laverne. Bernard y Laverne son dos de los tres protagonistas aquel clásico videojuego de LucasArts. Además, la nota está firmada por "H.", una pista para el tercer personaje principal de dicho videojuego, llamado Hoagie. 'Contra' * Cuando Baba Yaga lanza el hechizo sobre Gabriel que le convierte en pequeño, una de las palabras que utiliza es "contra". Contra es otra saga mundialmente reconocida traída al publico por Konami. Curiosidades * Este es el cuarto videojuego de la saga Castlevania en utilizar el apodo de Castlevania para su publicación en la región de Japón. Los otros tres fueron Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance, Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow y Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, que fueron titulados como Castlevania: Byakuya no Concerto (Castlevania: Concierto del Sol de Medianoche), Castlevania: Akatsuki no Minuet (Castlevania: Minueto del Atardecer) y Castlevania respectivamente. De los cuatro videojuegos, Castlevania: Lords of Shadow es el único que comparte su subtítulo en ambos territorios occidentales y Japón. * Castlevania: Lords of Shadow tiene un menú de Trucos. Se activa introduciendo el Código Konami; "↑ ↑ ↓ ↓ ← → ← → B A" para Microsoft Xbox 360 y "↑ ↑ ↓ ↓ ← → ← → O X" para Sony PlayStation 3. Cuando el código se introduce correctamente, un sprite de Simon Belmont aparece sobre el contenedor de Magia Luminosa que imita los movimientos de Gabriel. Sin embargo, la activación de códigos de trucos desactiva los logros/trofeos y la característica de poder grabar los avances de la partida. Galería Cubiertas Castlevania_-_Lords_of_Shadow_PS3_EUR.jpg|Sony PlayStation 3 - Europa Lords of Shadow.jpg|Sony PlayStation 3 - América del Norte Castlevania_-_Lords_of_Shadow_PS3_JAP.jpg|Sony PlayStation 3 - Japón Castlevania_-_Lords_of_Shadow_X360_EUR.jpg|Microsoft Xbox 360 - Europa Castlevania_-_Lords_of_Shadow_X360_EEUU.jpg|Microsoft Xbox 360 - América del Norte Castlevania_-_Lords_of_Shadow_X360_JAP.jpg|Microsoft Xbox 360 - Japón Castlevania_-_Lords_of_Shadow_PC_EUR.jpg|Microsoft Windows - Europa Vídeos Castlevania Lords Of Shadow Trailer E3 2009 Castlevania Lords of Shadow Trailer - E3 2010 Castlevania Lords of Shadow - Hideo Kojima Special Trailer Castlevania Lords of Shadows - PC Trailer Productos relacionados * Castlevania: Lords of Shadow Original Soundtrack - La banda sonora de éste videojuego. * Castlevania: Lords of Shadow Challenge - Una aplicación de Facebook relacionada con éste videojuego. * Castlevania: Lords of Shadow PlayStation Home Virtual Items - Un conjunto de objetos virtuales que se puede utilizar en el mundo virtual de PlayStation Home. * Super Castlevania IV - Fuente de inspiración para el desarrollo de éste videojuego. * Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate - El videojuego siguiente. * Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 - El ultimo videojuego. Enlaces externos * Konami of Japan (inglés) * lordsofshadow.com (inglés) * Konami 2009 E3 - pagina web (inglés) * US Konami - pagina web (inglés) * Konami 2009 Games Con - pagina web (inglés) * Castlevania LOS Twitter * Blog de los desarrolladores * Kotaku (tag) Castlevania confirmation art cards * GameFAQs * Play3-Live * Castlevania Reborn 2010 * Castlevania: Lords of Shadow en Castlevania Fan Wiki de:Castlevania: Lords of Shadow en:Castlevania: Lords of Shadow Categoría:Videojuegos de Sony PlayStation 3 Categoría:Videojuegos de Microsoft Xbox 360 Categoría:Videojuegos de PC